


Fox Shadow

by Zdenka



Category: Machineries of Empire Series - Yoon Ha Lee
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/pseuds/Zdenka
Summary: Cheris's shadow is her own again.





	Fox Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 3-sentence ficathon hosted by caramelsilver on LJ, for an anonymous prompt: Any, any, "dark they were, and golden eyed"

Cheris's shadow is her own again, no longer the too-tall shape with golden fox eyes gleaming out of the dark. But Jedao's name and reputation will serve her; his rank, not hers, binds the swarm to her with formation instinct. She smiles Jedao's crooked smile at the mirror before turning out the light.


End file.
